celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Viewtiful Joe
Viewtiful Joe, the name that all villains recognize and fear. Or at least in the movies with Joe as the main character. This red hot hero is making a come back, be it slow but it is still progress. The user who plays Joe has done so since November 2007, and is the first user to do so. Background One day, Joe and Silvia went to the movies on a date and watched an indie hero, whose name is Captain Blue. The villain of the movie kidnaps Silvia and Six Machine, the trusty mech owned by Blue, carried Joe in after them. Joe recieved the V-Watch from his hero and he continued his search through Movieland, fighting an organization called Jadow. Their plans were to use the DNA of their creator to open a portal to the real world and rule the humans. Joe met Alastor, his soon to be rival, and fought him to continue his journey. Upon being defeated, Alastor made the comment that Joe's moves were 'Viewtiful', coining his superhero name. He reached the enemy's headquarters and found out that the villian was Captain Blue. Blue wanted his creations to be remembered and not to fade into obscurity. He even went as far as to sacrifice his daughter, Silvia, to escape Movieland. Joe defeated Blue and showed him the error of his ways. After the battle, UFOs descended on Movieland and Silvia pleaded her father for a V-Watch. He gave in and bestowed her a watch, turning her into Sexy Silvia (or Go-Go Silvia in the American anime). Joe and Silvia met the man responsible for the attack, the Black Emperor and his legion called Gedow. The attack was all a ploy to distract the two from Blue, who is turned into one of the seven idols known as the Rainbow Oscars. When you have all seven Oscars you can control the Happy Ending. Jet, Joe's father and owner of the theater, assists the heroes in their search for the Oscars, changing the reels that the Gedow members left him. They had five Oscars and were about to raid the headquarters, but Joe is tricked by the shapeshifting, assassin android, Miss Bloody Racheal. The duo showed Racheal the passion of having a heart and she joined the good guys, before being attacked by her creator, Doctor Cranken. They followed the Doc back to the HQ and defeated him with ease, gaining six of the seven Oscars they needed. Jet came up to Joe and Silvia and asked them for the Oscars, which they gave to him. With an evil laugh, Jet revealed his identity as the Black Emperor and used the seven Oscars to become the true holder of the Happy Ending. Joe and Silvia defeated him and learned of the dark V-Watch that tainted his father's heart. Joe's mother, Junko, was a big named actress until people stopped hiring her. She became desperate for work and took any offer she could. She was rushing to a gig when it happened, she got into a fatal car accident and died. Now Jasmine, her daughter and Joe's sister, wishes to become an actress just like her mother. Involvement Joe hasn't done much in the multiverse, besides being the target of an assassination attempt to get a faction war going on. He has developed a relationship with Tails, Sonic, Deadpool, Black Mage, The Mias at one point, and Aribeth. Powers and Capabilities Joe's attacks are powerful blunt and fire attacks. So stock up on armor and fire resistant gear. Plus he has low EP, so hit him with a migraine or headache and I will be pissed. Oh and throwing a wrench in the combo that is Joe and Junior. Quotes Trivia Joe is a parody of Tokusatsu shows like Kamen Rider. THE MORE YOU KNOW. See also * Link External links * Backlots of Viewtifulness (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters